Night Life
by cruel-humor101
Summary: KK Humans! Vampires! Werewolves! OH MY! Give it a shot, you know you want to! Kaoru goes to a nightclub with Sano and runs into a little trouble and a bigger problem.
1. Pilot

-1**I AM BACK! Moreover, totally terrified. I am so sorry that it has been….damn I don't even know how long it has been, but I do know that it has been a long LONG time. For that, I am so sorry. Its just stuff got in the way, like…well life got in the way. :grins: So for those of you who actually read my stories, I hope you still do! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin1**

**Pilot**

She had lost him. Just great, she took her eyes off the big brute for little less than five minutes and already she had lost him.

'_Wonderful.'_

Weaving in and out of the crowd, she tried picking out his scent from the unique smell that seemed to fill every nightclub in town. Stale smoke, liquor, and blood.

Her wolf was irritable, that was for sure. The lingering traces of Sano's scent had disappeared, meaning the idiot had left the club; leaving her in the throng of dancing bodies, with one to many pairs of touch-happy hands.

A low-level growl rumbled through her chest, immediately lessening the press of bodies considerably.

She had had a decade to get used to her new quirks and personality traits that came along with being a _were. _A decade of learning the pleasures and peeves of her wolf, but it never failed to bring a smile to her lips when the _others_ realized what she was.

Years of practice with Sano drilling lesson after lesson into her small frame until she could hide what she was in her sleep.

A precaution he said. To keep other kinds from thinking she was easy prey. Her lips curled. A misconception she was more than happy to beat into those less fortunate to think otherwise.

Taking a seat at the stool on the far left of the bar, Kaoru ordered herself a drink.

'_Good service,'_ thought Kaoru as a whiskey glass was place in front of her. Usually she had to have Sano at her side to get somewhat of decent service. Although, half the time she wasn't dressed in skin hugging leather pants and a blouse a little south of modest.

Lifting the glass, she closed her eyes, lazily sniffing the ruby liquid for any signs of alcohol.

Living in a city with one of the highest crime rates in the country, in one of the less respectable parts of town, in a nightclub that was more _vamp _and _were_ then there was human. Dressed more like a vixen then a fighter, she was nobodies fool.

Pleased that the bartender had gotten her order right. She turned her attention upward to the balcony, were a pair of eyes that she had felt since she had entered the club, were intently watching her.

Quirking an eyebrow, she kept her gaze locked with amber as she raised her glass in a mock salute, before downing the fruity liquid in one gulp.

Cranberry juice.

'_Delicious.'_

**TA DA! What do you think? Totally unedited and probably has a million grammar mistakes, but it was done fast and speedy : grins: R&R! Please and Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 1

Strong, sure movements.

Warm heat pulsing through her veins.

Intensity rising.

Rapidly moving physique.

Instinct told her to keep going.

Experience made her swift.

Power racing.

Warm breath ghosting out in small puffs.

Sweaty.

Breathless.

Weary.

She couldn't stop now.

Panting.

Gasping.

'_Almost there!'_

Flushed.

Smooth, soft, supple, and durable. Caring her deeper and deeper into the night.

'_Come on just a little bit further! Almost…'_

_**SPLASH!**_

'_DAMN IT! My new- oh shit.'_

Dead-end.

They had her cornered. Completely and utterly cornered. She hated being cornered.

'_Nice one, Kamiya. You ran all around town, just to get lost and wind up backed into an alley. Real smooth.'_

Why hadn't she paid more attention to the signs?

Arousal hung heavily in the air, tangy, sweet air that was almost palpable to all of the senses.

"Well, well it looks like we finally caught you, kitten."

Kaoru turned, anger burning like coals in her eyes. "I'm not one of those damn little hairballs, you overgrown mutt."

"You insolent bi…"

"That's enough, Ken. She's only trying to bait you."

"Aw, and her I thought you were just another brainless _Beta_, sent to fetch a rogue back to the big ol' happy family you like to call a pack," said Kaoru, contempt dripping off every word.

"My patience runs thin with you, _Made_," snarled the Beta.

Her new suede boots were ruined. Smooth, soft, and durable were now wet and cold on her feet. She was pissed and frankly, she didn't give a damn about pack law right now. She was not going to submit.

**Hi! Hello there! I'm back with yet another chapter! And its totally off the wall. But I wanted to try something different…for at least one chapter. So hopefully it wasn't that bad, and if it was…uh I'll take it down and make a new chapter 1. : grins: Oh and to Ohagi-chan, Jasmine blossom625, Kiryuu500, Onyx Wolf, Sweeteen19, WhyWhatShutup, and** **Reignashii THANK YOU for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed! Also the story is going to be traditional pairings unless I say otherwise.**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	3. Ch 2 NEW and REVISED!

"We've been looking for you for a long time, Made

"We've been looking for you for a long time, _Made._"

"Well gee, I'm all a flutter. But you know calling me _made _isn't going to endear you to me, Marcus. Or should I say _Beta_," said Kaoru feeling her hackles rise.

The night air was ghosting up from the cracks in the alley, creating shadows on the old brick walls. Kaoru's breath puffed in and out as she tried to find a clear way out of this situation.

It was pack law, that she show submission to those of higher rank than her. Rogue or not, it was still law, but there was always exceptions to that law. No _were _dominant or not, had the right to tell another how to act, when to act, and why to act that way, unless he or she was _alpha_- _Ulfric_. Even then the _Ulfric _had to have their respect. Kaoru was just hoping that the two brutes sent after her were the only ones from her and Sano's old pack.

"You've been away from the pack far too long, Kaoru. You grow bold, when it would be better to hold your tongue," said Marcusbaring his teeth in warning.

Annoyed with herself for getting into this situation, she shifted slightly to her right, intending to use the metal pipe that was hidden halfway in the shadows of the dumpster. She couldn't take them both down, or even one of them for that matter with a metal pipe. But she was hoping that she could buy herself enough time by hampering one of them to get out of the alley. She would have to focus on one of them, leaving herself open for the other to attack.

"You waste time trying to get her to submit, Marcus_. _We must take her by force. Malcolm will understand. We've lingered here too long, this city's pack will soon be aware of our presence. We cannot-"

An angry snarl sounded deep from Marcus' throat, so that his voice was guttural. "Don't give orders to me, fledgling. I know what we must do."

The sound of a child's laughter wafted through the mouth of the alley, innocent like the chimes of a bell, quiet, cheerful, tedious. Immediately Marcus and Ken turned facing the alley, eyes scanning. Kaoru didn't know what was happening, but recognized she was being given the chance to grab the metal pipe.

She swept the ground, taking the metal pipe into her hand. Keeping her back to the wall, she slid toward the mouth of the alley and Marcus and Ken.

They turned back towards her, and she saw the wolf lurking behind their eyes. "Stop where you are. I'd hate to have to explain why you were bloodied," said Marcus moving to keep the alley's mouth and Kaoru in his sight.

"That wouldn't be very nice," said a little girl or what appeared to be a little girl. She was crossing the street towards the alley wearing fitted indigo jeans tucked into three inch heeled boots, with a white collared button up shirt completed with a black mid-drift vest.

She giggled that child-like sound again, causing Ken to move so that he was fully facing her. He and Marcus were now back to back, so that Marcus was facing Kaoru and trusting Ken to face the newcomer.

"You better run off, little girl. We wouldn't want anything to happen to a pretty young thing like yourself," said Ken clearly trying to control the beast that was clawing its way out.

Entering the alley so that she was but six feet away from Ken, Marcus and Kaoru, she stood no taller than 5'3. Her hair the same cobalt blue as Kaoru's swinging down to about her ankles in a loose braid and her eyes… her eyes seemed to spark green like emeralds caught in the light and was the only telltale sign that she was _were. _You could see her wolf running tame behind her eyes.

"No, I really don't think so, but I think your both going to want to leave," she said pulling out a red sucker and placing it in her mouth. For all that her moves looked casual, Kaoru could see that she was no fool. "I doubt the pack in this town is going to appreciate being snuck around by two outsiders, who've shown disrespect by not acknowledging their presence."

"Control yourself, Ken," said Marcus his eyes still trained on Kaoru.

"Yes, control yourself, Ken. We wouldn't want the puppy to get hurt trying to bite off more than he could chew," she said twirling the sucker between her teeth.

Ken lunged, teeth bared to tear apart the newcomer's throat, the wolf inside him calling for blood.

Marcus was too well trained to shift his focus onto Ken; instead he crouched into a defensive stance growling at Kaoru. Angry that the little _were _at the end of the alley was able to taunt Ken into an attack.

He had two choices really.

The Devil Spawn or the Cupcake? Which to choose? Option one or two?

If he went with the Devil Spawn, he would slowly but surely end up ripping out the rest of his hair. Something he would undoubtedly do if he chose option two.

Except option one was most likely going to be prolonged and painful. Whereas, option two would be more like a band-aid, quick and painful, with the sharp sting at the end…not to mention the rubbing alcohol doused on it.

The Devil Spawn would surely come after him if she were to die.

'_Highly unlikely.'_

But by the off chance she did, he would be stalked and killed for the rest of his miserable life…

'_Well that's already a given. Dead or not she WILL come after me for leaving her in the first place, and knowing her she will make damn sure she doesn't get killed. Just so she can have the chance to kick my ass…again.'_

Now the way he saw it, the Devil Spawn he could handle. Of course the chances of coming out of that unharmed… zero to none.

Option two on the other hand…

Well he was shit out of luck on that one.

It would be like constantly getting that one cupcake that is safeguarded by electric plugs. No matter how many times you get shocked, you just keep coming' back for that same cupcake.

Why? Because damn it, you don't want another cupcake, you want that one. You're already so close. So very close, you just keep getting shocked.

Option two also guaranteed him way more headaches than she was worth.

'_Not to mention her holier-than-thou attitude, and her constant need to make me look stupid.'_

So which was the lesser of two evils?

He could handle bruises…and punches…even the threats to his life made on a daily basis. He could not handle the cunning, deceptive mind-games of a woman, not to mention the verbal lashes that always accompanied those mind-games.

'_Well no point in putting off the inevitable,'_ thought Sano, knocking back the remainder of his tequila.

She was coming back, slinking her way through the crowd, ruby red lips kicking up into a knowing smirk, cinnamon orbs calculating their next move.

His mind was made up.

He could always get shocked another day, he would not, however, get another chance to repopulate the earth.

_'Devil Spawn it is.'_

Kaoru came in low, using the momentum that Marcus gave her by throwing her towards the dumpster to bring the pipe up into an arch. Catching Marcus across the eye, making him howl in pain.

She could hear snarls coming from Ken, and quite a few impressive ones coming from the petite one as well, who was able to hold her own.

"I'm done playing games with you, _Made_," snarled Marcus, blood streaming from the gash across his eye. He leaped, unprepared for Kaoru's wolf claws that raked his throat. Causing him smash into the dumpster, his throat a bloody mess.

Hearing the crash, Ken spun around, eyes locking onto Marcus' body. His body jerked when a steal rod was driven into his shoulder and clear out to the other side. He fell to his side, unconscious.

Unsure of the female, Kaoru met her with weary eyes. She had lost her black mid-drift vest, and her white collared shirt showed spots of blood at the arms, but she seemed to be unharmed. Finishing up her assessment, Kaoru raised her eyes to see a pair of emerald taking in her own measurements just as she had been doing.

"You know, most females wouldn't be running around on their own."

"I could say the same to you," said Kaoru taking a step towards the alley, when the other turned to walk out. She was trusting Kaoru to not attack her while her back was turned.

"Got into a fight with the idiot courting me," she said. Kaoru could practically hear her roll her eyes.

Stopping under a street lamp directly outside of the alley, she turned to look at Kaoru. "You don't have to worry about them," she said nodding in the direction of Marcus and Ken. "Some of the pack's enforcers will be by to clean up a bit."

"They're not dead," said Kaoru flatly. "It takes a lot more to kill a _were_."

"I know. They'll just come and either escort them to the alpha or throw them out of the city," she said flashing a smile.

Kaoru's teeth went on edge. Since she had moved to the city with Sano two years ago, she had made a point not to know the names and faces of the pack that ran the city. Only coming into contact with one of them when they had first reached the platform at the train station two years ago. The man had greeted them and explained the rules of the city.

Sano had shown interest in joining the pack, but Kaoru had just been content with staying rogue. Calling for some very colorful and heated arguments between the two.

"So you want to get out of here?" she asked clasping her hand together.

Kaoru eyed her curiously.

"My god your worse then he is! Look if I was planning on doing anything to you, I would have by now," she snapped out, emerald eyes firing. "I give you my damn solid oath that I mean you no harm."

Kaoru's eyes kicked up in surprise. "You give me your word, yet you don't ask for mine."

"Oh for the love of- fine walk home," she said with a little huff turning so that her braid swished into a sassy arch.

Saying nothing, Kaoru fell into step with her new companion.

Her car was parked down the road. She had followed them since back at the club, when she had seen Kaoru exit the back in a dead sprint with two males right behind her. Unlocking the doors, she waited till they were both inside before starting the car.

Kaoru hadn't meant to insult the woman, just like she wasn't trying to be rude by staring at her peculiarly. However, she had never met another _were _besides Sano, who offered her help with no strings attached. "I'm sorry if I offended you," Kaoru found herself saying.

When she got a little 'humph' for an answer, Kaoru couldn't help but smile. "My name is Kaoru."

Glancing over at Kaoru, she was reassured with what she saw. "Kaoru, my name is Misao."

Nodding in acceptance, Kaoru turned to look out the window. As an after thought, she said, "Sorry about your vest."

"Not a big deal, I borrowed it form a friend," said Misao with an easy smile. "Sorry about your boots, they were cute."

Sighing in disgust, Kaoru said, "They were suade."

**AN: well... I think that came out pretty good. For a new and revised version I mean. Anyways, thanks for those who have reviewed. Means a lot, and I hope you guys will continue to review... if not at least read it :) **

**Um... to Miss Captain- Mad Dog Vane, well I hope this one was better. :)**

**On another note, I have spent the last few minutes uploading and then trying to fix this document! Okay, for those of you who noticed, the original Ch2 worked into the new Ch2 (for those of you who didn't, it would be the total random off the wall part that revolves around Sano and cupcakes) there's suppose to be a CLEAR page break before and after it, but its not working! So I apologize. Hopefully you can over look it... or tell me how to fix it, believe me I tried. I'm not that computer illiterate...**


End file.
